Forbidden Secrets
by CharmedAngelus
Summary: It's the gang 7th year, a new villain stronger then Voldemort has arrived. Now the Golden Trio well have two more members. But from Slytherin, will they stop him or her before the Wizard World is gone?


isclaimer: I own nothing bout HP  
  
Summary: It's the gang 7th year, a new villain stronger then Voldemort has arrived. Now the Golden Trio well have two more members. But from Slytherin, will they stop him or her before the Wizard World is gone?  
  
Couples : Draco/Hermione, Ron/Pansy, and Ginny/Harry  
  
Young 17 year old Hermione Paige Granger sat on the floor in her Muggle parents living room drinking Sprite and eating oreos plus a big bag of chips. She put her bushy hair into a pony tail, and wipe her hands on the towel beside her. She flipped though the channels, getting bored with herself. Hogwarts started in a day, so she could go to Diagon Alley in eight hours. Hermione stopped at the News channel and gasped out loud at what she heard.  
  
" Today in London, one mysterious black cloak figure appeared on High Drive killing a couple of people. No one saw how the victims dead but they did leave a message behind. 'All muggles and Muggleborns well meet their match' Who could this monster be? And who is these muggles and Muggle.' Channel Station 60.....  
  
The television reporter was cut short as Hermione flipped on to another news show.  
  
" About around 10: 00 p.m. a couple of victims died, on Pave Port Drive. The killer left killing around 10. He or She left a note behind 'All muggles and Muggleborns well meet their match.' Who is this crazy maniac?! Channel 58...  
  
What in Merlin Beard is going on? Hermione thought jumping, knocking her soda over. She cursed silently to herself as she got it up. I wonder who is this person... it cannot be Voldemort he was destroyed in our 6th year.  
  
Hermione got on the floor and started to pace. 'I know who I can visit'  
  
Hermione took out the last of her Floo Powder and threw it into the Fire Place, while shouting "Parkinson Manor! "  
  
And with a small poof she was gone into the Fire Place. Hermione fall on to her butt and whip around the soot that was on her dark blue jeans, she rolled up her light sweater shirt and walked up the stairs to Pansy's room.  
  
"Pansy you there? " Hermione questioned knocking on the door.  
  
Pansy stick her head out of the door, dark ebony hair covered her eyes until she looked up and smile, "Hermione! , " her smile fall off her face as soon as it arrived. "You heard about what happen to the muggles in Pave Port, High, Winston and Stanford?"  
  
Hermione eyes wide and she answered, "Yeah but only Pave and High. Has anything strange happen here in the wizard world? "  
  
Hermione asked stepping into Pansy's dark blue and baby blue room.  
  
"Yeah ten Aurors were kill yesterday . " she stated sadly sitting on the edge of the bed. Well every since Pansy's father and mother went to Azkban last year. She wanted to change so she did, she also grew out of her pug state last year too. And change her blonde hair into a look that would suit her wavy ebony black hair.  
  
"What!? " Hermione screamed falling off the bed, she quickly recovered herself, " You mean not only muggles are dyeing but Wizards/Witches are to!?. Next minute I was sitting home eating, another minute sitting here hearing this news! Is Voldemort back or something?"  
  
"I do not think so. " Pansy said rubbing her temples. "Ugh..... You want to stay and talk about what happen ? "  
  
"Okay.... " Hermione stated.  
  
"But who would want to start what Voldemort left over."  
  
"I do not know."  
  
Sorry if it's short, the next chapter well be longer. Got any ideas comments or whatever email me at XxSerpentPhyreXx@aol.com, you can also IM me. I'm getting SICK of reading fics where they diss Pansy, they NEED to get someone else because some people are tired of the same thing like that getting use over and over again but anyway if Draco and Mione don't get together in the books we still should write fics about them, If my italics and such don't show up PLEASE tell me how to make them show up! Love Green Eyed Goddess~*~  
  
P L E A S E  
  
R E V I E W  
  
P.S. if you live something about yourself *eye color, hair etc* I well make you into a witch or wizard for Hogwarts. You can pick your own name or give me you REAL name doesn't matter. 


End file.
